<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Searching by artbyweb86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061718">Searching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86'>artbyweb86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Family, Getting Together, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Reunion, Tissue Warning, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, search party, vomit warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on how Christopher was found after the tsunami. Chris and Eddie are reunited before Buck gets to the makeshift hospital. Buck is out of his mind with worry. Will Eddie ever forgive him for this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chim was directing the last of the people on to the mail trucks. They had rescued the people from the office building and were on their way back to the closest make shift hospital, when they came across a group people walking towards them, desperate for help. They made room on the trucks and were again on their way.</p><p>Chim drove one truck and Bobby drove the other. Hen sat in the back of one, while another on their crew, also with medical training, sat in the other.</p><p>Hen decided to check over the people, knowing that it would take a bit for them to get to their destination. Everyone seemed to be more shaken than anything, a few scrapes and bruises. She finally came upon a woman who was hugging a child closely, the hoodie covering his head, which was buried in her shoulder.</p><p>“Ma’am? May I look at your child? I want to check for any injuries.”</p><p>She glanced up, looked a little confused, so Hen repeated her question again.</p><p>Her english was a little broken, but she could understand her well enough.</p><p>“No mine. Found. He OK. Looking for Buck.” The woman nodded though, loosening her grip on the child, who whimpered a little.</p><p>Hen’s eyebrow furrowed, not sure she understood her correctly on the last part.</p><p>The woman made encouraging sounds and the child stirred, moving the hoodie off his face.</p><p>As soon as the head turned, Hen felt the blood draining from her face.</p><p>“Christopher?!”</p><p>The boys eyes popped open and a big smile spread across his face. The smile turned into a frown as he looked around the space. Panic seemed to set in.</p><p>“Auntie Hen! Did you find Buck? Where’s Buck? We were separated from the firetruck.”</p><p>Hen tried to calm the child as she moved quickly to her radio.</p><p>“Uh, Cap? Have you heard from Buck at all? I have Christopher back here with me. Said they got separated.”</p><p>“Hen? Am I hearing that correctly? Buck was at the pier with Christopher?”</p><p>She quickly asked Chris if that was correct.</p><p>He nodded. “Buck saved so many people! Something happened and I fell off into the water. I heard Buck yelling for me, but it was all too fast.”</p><p>“Affirmative Cap. You might want to let Eddie know.”</p><p>“I just did, Hen. He had no idea. Haven’t had an update from them all day. Relieved that Chris is ok. We should be there in a few minutes. Hopefully Buck will have found his way.” Worry making way into his voice.</p><p>They finally parked at the entrance to the hospital and Eddie was anxiously waiting for them.</p><p>The woman who had been holding Chris, insisted on holding his hand until they were out of the vehicle and on safe ground.</p><p>Eddie stepped closer to the pair and knelt in front of the boy, who was looking down.</p><p>“Mijo?”</p><p>Chris’s head snapped up, and gasped.</p><p>“Oh, papa! We gotta find Buck! He saved me. He saved me!”</p><p>“We will figure this out Chris. Buck is strong. If he is looking for you. He won’t give up.”</p><p>Eddie thanked the woman for finding his son and taking good care of him. They talked for a few minutes before parting ways.</p><p>“Espero que encuentres a su amigo. Tu Buck?”</p><p>He nodded. “Gracias. Estoy seguro de que está bien.”</p><p>But, he was really worried. He took his phone out and tried to call Buck’s phone. But it went straight to voicemail. He glanced around and gasped when he saw Maddie running up.</p><p>“Maddie?”</p><p>Chimney, who had been working on a few people, glanced up in a gasp.</p><p>“Eddie! Oh! You found Christopher! Oh, oh! Where’s Buck?” Tears already forming in her eyes. Chim extracted himself from tending to a patient and coming to Maddie's side.</p><p>“What? We don’t know. We were trying to figure that out. Why are you here?”</p><p>“He called me a little while ago, really upset. He had to borrow someone’s cell phone. He couldn’t find Christopher. He wouldn’t tell me if he was hurt or not. But I could tell he was in some kind of pain. I told him about this place and he said he was making his way here. I thought he would be here by now.”</p><p>“How long ago was that?”</p><p>Maddie looked at her phone, scrolling for a second. “Um, maybe 20 minutes since our phone call.”</p><p>Bobby was listening intently.</p><p>“If you think he is injured, it might take him some time to get here. If we don’t hear from him soon, we will start a search party. Did he say where he was coming from?”</p><p>Maddie just shrugged, looking lost.</p><p>“Alright, well, maybe he made it here and is being tended to and passed out. Let’s do a preliminary walk around here first.”</p><p>Hen stayed with Chris, so she could look over his injuries. He faired pretty well, except for a cut on his cheek and maybe a little dehydrated.</p><p>They spread out in different directions and checked each bed that was occupied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck felt his energy draining fast. He had jogged through ankle deep water to get to the cupcakery place, only to be disappointed when the little boy he thought was Chris, wasn’t. The adrenaline from that moment of joy, draining in a second, making him feel light headed.</p>
<p>He was at a loss of what to do next. His brain in a fog and he stumbled on some debris, feeling himself go down to his knees, before he felt strong hands catch him under his arms and drag him to a chair. A water bottle was shoved into his hand. He couldn’t register what to do with that, so the pair of hands guided the bottle to his lips. </p>
<p>The cool water bringing a little life back into his hazy mind. He opened his eyes and a young couple looked worried.</p>
<p>“Sir, you OK? Your arm is bleeding heavily.”</p>
<p>He looked down at the place the man was pointing, to see that there was a gash that was indeed bleeding. The woman had already started cleaning the area, and had a handkerchief to tie around the wound.</p>
<p>“Do you have a cell phone? I lost mine, need to reach someone. And maybe some food? I can only stay a few minutes. Need to keep moving.”</p>
<p>A cell phone appeared in front of him. </p>
<p>“Battery is low, if you could keep it short? Sorry. I'll go find something for you to eat.”</p>
<p>He tried to think of who to call. Eddie. No! He didn’t want to worry his friend. Not until he found his son. Otherwise he may never forgive him. They had just gotten back on good terms again. How could he be so stupid. </p>
<p>He knew the crew would be busy in this mess. His sister would be the best option.</p>
<p>He punched in the number and after a few rings, he heard his sister’s voice.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey Maddie, it’s me.”</p>
<p>“Buck? Are you OK? Where are you calling from, I don’t know this number.”</p>
<p>“I had to borrow a phone. I don’t know what to do Maddie! I lost him.” Voice breaking.</p>
<p>“What? Lost who Buck? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Christopher. Oh, Mads. I had him. We were at the pier. I had him. Oh my god. He fell off the truck. I have to find him.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god. You were there? Are you hurt? Does Eddie know?”</p>
<p>Too many questions. His head was hurting.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter Mads. I need to keep looking. I can’t tell Eddie until I’ve found him. This is so bad.”</p>
<p>“He’s gotta know. He needs to know his son is missing. Have you checked the makeshift hospital at the old veterans hospital? There are other places too as safe zones.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been to those. I am close the veterans hospital. I am making my way there. Was just resting for a minute.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question, Evan. Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine Mads. I gotta get moving.”</p>
<p>With that he hung up as he could hear her saying that she was coming down there.</p>
<p>He handed the phone back to the woman who in turn handed him a granola bar and a banana.</p>
<p>He slowly ate the banana and then struggled with the wrapper of the granola bar, hands shaking. Eyes drooping as he was munching on that. He must have dozed off for a second as he started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The woman, looking worried, but encouraging him to eat more. He just gave her a tired smile and absently munched on the bar. He drank a little more, feeling a little more energized. But feeling the ache in his body now. </p>
<p>Oh, he was going to be so sore tomorrow. </p>
<p>No, he had to get up. He had to find Chris. He would worry about himself later.</p>
<p>He tried to get up, only to feel his stomach rebel against that action and churned uneasily as his head threatened another dizzy spell. <br/>“Oh my, sir! You should really rest. You can continue your search in the morning. You really shouldn’t be going anywhere in your condition.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll stay for a little bit. But I really must get moving soon.”</p>
<p>He heard the woman sigh, as if she knew she couldn’t win this fight and heard her move away, talking to someone who had just arrived.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, every intention of not falling asleep, only to wait for his lightheadedness to pass. His stomach already feeling better. But he did doze off. It was only a few minutes and a flashback of the tsunami and Chris’s yell brought him back to the present. </p>
<p>The drive to find Chris brought his adrenaline back and he stood up. Taking a minute to get his bearings. Testing his limbs, and slowly moved forward. His leg, the one that had been under the firetruck, was protesting. He ignored it, and limped his way toward the hospital. It was slow going, as there was debris and obstacles everywhere.</p>
<p>He finally saw a tent with a woman holding a clip board. </p>
<p>“Ma’am? I am looking for a boy. Maybe 8. Christopher Diaz. Wearing a yellow stripped shirt. Tan Pants. Has CP.”</p>
<p>She flipped through the pages, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“Sorry, nothing by that description. You might want to check over there. The black tent.”</p>
<p>His heart dropped into his stomach.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that…”.</p>
<p>She nodded grimly. “The morgue. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly and slowly limped his way over to that tent. Oh God, please don’t let me find him there.</p>
<p>There were a dozen or more body bags and only a few that were about Christopher’s size. Tears he didnt know were already flowing down his face as he lifted the first sheet. </p>
<p>It was a girl, just about Chris’s age. Long blonde hair. He choked out a sob.</p>
<p>He moved onto the two others, which were side by side.</p>
<p>Lifting those sheets, revealed a brother and sister. Twins.</p>
<p>He stood up and bowed his head in silence for whoever has to get the most awful news of their lives.</p>
<p>His stomach churning now, he quickly moved out of the tent and found a garbage can nearby, expelling the food and water and any sea water that he had ingested from earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“Buck?”</p>
<p>That voice sounded familiar. No.</p>
<p>No! He had to find Chris. No! He can’t know yet!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie finished his section of searching the beds of injured patients. Buck was not among them. He stopped to rethink his search, when he saw the woman who had initially signed Bosko and himself in.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, I know you are busy, but I am looking to see if a man came through here. Buck, er Evan Buckley, tall 6ft, blonde hair, blue eyes.”</p>
<p>She skimmed through her papers and frowned.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t have anyone here.”</p>
<p>“Um, he may have been asking about Christopher, Diaz?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes! He was just here, maybe ten minutes ago. He was very distressed when I didn’t have that name on the list. I directed him to the morgue. Oh, how his face drained of all color. That poor man.”</p>
<p>“Thank you! I have good news, that was ou-my son and he was brought in with a group of people a little while ago.” </p>
<p>He almost said our son. He felt himself saying that more and more as of late. Never really feeling the need to correct himself. Buck was just part of the family. Buck was a natural with his son and has done more for the boy then even he has in the past. </p>
<p>The woman smiled, touching his arm and wishing him luck in his search.</p>
<p>“I hope you find your husband. It looked like he needed medical help himself.”</p>
<p>Eddie nodded as glanced around to where the woman had pointed. There was indeed a black tent and started making his way there.</p>
<p>He only made a few feet when he saw a figure stumble out of the tent and start retching into a garbage can nearby.</p>
<p>He winced in sympathy as he could only imagine what they had discovered in there. The figure turned to catch their breath, before quickly returning back to the garbage can to expel more.</p>
<p>His breath caught when he recognized that figure, now face first in the garage can.</p>
<p>“Buck!?”</p>
<p>Buck tensed and turned to the direction of the voice, his eyes wide, as if he was a deer caught in head lights.</p>
<p>As he walked closer to Buck he could hear him mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>“No, no, no! He can’t know yet. I must find him. I gotta find Chris! He will never forgive me. Already hates me. No, no, no!”</p>
<p>Eddie’s heart sank. </p>
<p>Is that what Buck really thought?</p>
<p>He gently placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders to get his attention. The cuts on his face were worrying. The one on his arm even more so. The rag was already bloody and small streaks of blood running down his arm. He was also very dirty.</p>
<p>“Buck, hey Buck. It’s me! Look at me. We found Chris. He is safe. He is right here. Let me take you to him.”</p>
<p>“No! I lost him. Gotta find him. He fell into the water. I had him. I had him. Can’t tell Eddie yet. So mad. So Bad.”</p>
<p>Eddie could tell he wasn’t really all there. So he grabbed Buck’s head with both hands, gasping at the heat radiating through. He was definitely fighting an infection somewhere. His eyes were not fully focused either. He kept mumbling about saving Chris.</p>
<p>“Evan! Look at me! It’s Eddie. Come back to me.”</p>
<p>Buck closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he gasped. Tears immediately falling down his face.</p>
<p>“Eddie. I can’t find him. I lost Chris! He fell out of the truck. I had him Eddie. I had him!”</p>
<p>“Shhh…it’s ok. Chris is OK! He was brought in a few minutes ago. Let me take you to him. He will be so happy to know you are safe. He’s been asking for you.”</p>
<p>Buck’s eyes went wide. Glazing over a bit.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you! I lost him. I lost him!”</p>
<p>With that he retched again and fell to his knees before passing out.</p>
<p>“Buck!”</p>
<p>He grabbed his radio.</p>
<p>“Hen! Chim! Need you at the black tent. Found Buck. He is running a high fever. Just passed out.”</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes before they came running, with Bobby not far behind.</p>
<p>“I found him coming out of the tent. He was throwing up and mumbling about loosing Chris. Threw up once more and then passed out. These wounds are worrying. Who knows what else is going on.”</p>
<p>They grabbed a gurney and carried Buck to the triage tent and started working on him. They cut off his clothes to check all his injuries. His lungs sounded clear. He had abrasions all over his body. The deep scratches on his face were cleaned, but wouldn’t need any stitches. </p>
<p>The cut on his arm seemed to be the most problematic. It was full of debris, even though it looked like someone had tried to clean it prior. Hen flushed the wound several times before covering it with fresh gauze, knowing she may have to clean it again. They pumped him full of liquids and antibiotics.</p>
<p>Eddie watched Hen and Chim work on him, while he sat at Buck’s head, absently running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he sat there, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He glanced up to see the worried face of Maddie.</p>
<p>“Eddie. Chris is asking for you. I’ll stay with my brother for a little bit.”</p>
<p>He let her help him to his feet, where she pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Maddie, Buck thinks I hate him. He’s already beating himself up for loosing Chris.”</p>
<p>She smiled sadly and patted his face.</p>
<p>“You know him. He beats himself up if he thinks about the littlest thing that could put a kink in the relationship. He is sick and that doesn’t help any. He will be fine in a few days. Go! Go be with your son.”</p>
<p>He made his way over a few tents down to see his son sleeping peacefully on the cot. A nurse nearby taking notes. She smiled and excused herself.</p>
<p>He sat down on the floor next to his son and put his hand gently on his head so not to wake him. He wanted to hug his boy. He must have gone through hell and back. Luckily he had Buck in the initial wave. But he has no details yet of what happened after. Chris had been too tired to give up much information.</p>
<p>“Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Hey Bud. I am right here. You need anything?”</p>
<p>“No, just stay here with me. Where’s Buck?”</p>
<p>“He’s resting nearby. He’s kinda sick, so needs some medicine.”</p>
<p>“Can I see him? He is gonna be so worried.”</p>
<p>“Maybe in a little bit, mijo. He needs his rest and so do you.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>He watched as his son rolled onto his back to get more comfortable. His breathing evened out and he thought his son had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can Buck come home with us?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was driving home with Christopher in the back seat. He was animatedly telling a story of how the woman found him and held him close. He met a few other people too. He missed the part of how he survived the second wave and got washed away from the fire truck, as he was only half listening. He would beat himself up later for being a bad father. He was more worried about the person sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Buck’s fever had broken at the site and his wounds freshly wrapped again before he was deemed healthy enough to go home. </p>
<p>He only had to fight Buck’s sister a little on who would bring him home and watch over him. In the end she relented and gave her brother a big hug, who tiredly wrapped her a half-hearted hug, clearly no energy left.</p>
<p>Bobby gave him the rest of the night off with the promise to return to work later in the afternoon. He silently nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>He glanced over at Buck who was awake but absently staring out the window. Barely acknowledging questions aimed at him. He was shivering slightly, as he was wearing scrubs. His clothes had been cut off him to treat his wounds. The small blanket they provided was his only protection from the chill in the air. He turned up the heat a little.</p>
<p>They finally arrived at the house and as he pulled into his driveway, he could hear Buck exhale a big sigh.</p>
<p>“Hey Buck, wait here ok? Let me get Chris inside first and situated. I’ll help you next.”</p>
<p>Buck started to protest, but quickly backed down when he gave him his best, <em>be on your best behavior</em>, look.</p>
<p>He made his way to Chris’s side and opened the door. Chris just smiled and continued his conversation as he helped him out of the truck. </p>
<p>“Oh, no!” Chris cried out.</p>
<p>Eddie was startled by the panic in Chris’s voice. Apparently that registered with Buck too, as his eyes went wide and started to get out of the car, legs feeling like rubber, almost falling out. He cried out. “Christopher!”</p>
<p>“Buck, careful! Stay there. Chris is ok. What’s wrong Chris?”</p>
<p>Buck was watching Chris with such intensity that Eddie thought he would burn a hole right through him.</p>
<p>“My crutches! They got lost in the water. Don’t be mad, daddy.”</p>
<p>His heart broke at the that. He crouched down to be eye level with his son.</p>
<p>“Oh, mijo. That’s ok. They can be replaced. We have a few spares in the house somewhere. I’ll order new ones tomorrow. Ok?”</p>
<p>Chris tearfully nodded. He opted to carry his son the rest of the way into the house. He treasured the moment as he knew he might not be able to do this much longer, as Chris was getting bigger and heavier. He placed Chris on the couch and turned on the tv, finding something that he knew had no water in it. </p>
<p>“Hey Chris, I’m going to get Buck now. OK? You’ll be alone for a few minutes. But you are safe, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>Chris just nodded.</p>
<p>He quickly made his way to the car to see Buck had moved back into sitting position on the seat. Smart as had almost face planted a minute ago. His chin was to his chest and his brows were furrowed in worry.</p>
<p>“Hey Buck, you ready?”</p>
<p>“Eddie, I’m sorry.” Emotions running through that sentence. Buck looked up at him, tears already forming.</p>
<p>“Stop it right there, Buck. You have nothing to worry about. A natural disaster happened and you saved my son. We can talk about it at another time. Right now you are about to collapse on me. How about moving into a warm house?”</p>
<p>Buck let a tear fall, before angrily wiping his face and unsteadily got to his feet. He made it one step before his knees buckled. He grunted at the shock of it.</p>
<p>“I got you, Evan.” He moved an arm around his side and Buck wrapped his arm around his shoulder and they moved slowly to the house. The stairs proving difficult in an already energy deficient body. Luckily he only a had a few. They made it in and he deposited Buck at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“Ok, I know you probably want to go to bed and go to sleep, but you need to eat before you do. I’ll make you a sandwich.”</p>
<p>He filled up a glass of water and placed it in front of Buck, and then tapped his cheek, motioning for him to drink.</p>
<p>Buck shakily brought the glass to his lips and took a few sips. </p>
<p>Eddie made Buck a chicken sandwich, something that he had prepared for his next lunch to bring to work. Buck needed it much more. He added the fixings that he knew Buck liked. He actually cut the sandwich in easy to hold sections. He placed in front of Buck, who was fading fast. </p>
<p>He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and brought it over to Chris who cheered and started eating it.</p>
<p>He then made his way to the bedroom to find pajamas for Buck and placed them on his bed.</p>
<p>Making his way back to the kitchen, he saw Buck had eaten half of the sandwich and downed the glass of water. He was now slumped slightly, eyes closed, looking like he was ready to pass out.</p>
<p>He gently ran a hand through his hair to rouse him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Buck? I think it’s time for bed. How about it?”</p>
<p>Buck nodded and got up and started toward the living room.</p>
<p>“Woah, not that way.” He steered Buck toward his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Eddie, what?”</p>
<p>“You think I am going to let you sleep on the couch after the day you had? No way!”</p>
<p>Buck was silent for a moment. “But what about you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll be sleeping much tonight.”</p>
<p>Buck instantly looked guilty.</p>
<p>“Shhh, none of that, Evan. I want to make sure both my boys are safe. You let me be the one to worry right now. Ok?”</p>
<p>He helped Buck out of the scrubs and into the clothes he laid out. He found some oversized pants and t-shirt that had been gifted to him. He knew it would be more comfortable for Buck and wouldn't aggravate his wounds. </p>
<p>He helped Buck move into a comfortable position before getting up to leave.</p>
<p>“Stay? At least until I fall asleep?” He shook his head as if he asked a silly question. “Sorry, that was stupid. You should go check on Chris.”</p>
<p>“Buck, I will be glad to. Chris will be OK for a little bit. He was wired when we got home. But I’m sure he will crash very soon. I'll let him have a few more minutes of screen time.”</p>
<p>So he sat on the bed, next to Buck. They were silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p>He could tell Buck was getting anxious, as his breathing was a bit rapid and he just felt rigid and not relaxed. So he started running his hand through his hair, massaging his scalp a little too.</p>
<p>Buck tensed for a second, but then let out a breath.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I am helping you relax. I did this after we found you. You were feverish and distressed and this seemed to calm you down.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>He continued running his hands through Buck’s hair. He occasionally ran his fingers over his face. Outlining his eyebrows, and over his nose, framing the face. He didn’t think tracing his lips would go over so well. Save that for a later date. Hmm…</p>
<p>He could tell Buck was finally relaxed, as his breath evened out and his face was slack. His continued for another minute before he was convinced Buck was asleep. He pressed his lips to Buck’s brow, the one with the birthmark.</p>
<p>“Sleep well.”</p>
<p>Buck never stirred as he got up off the bed.</p>
<p>He made his way back to Chris, who was now fading.</p>
<p>He helped him to his room and got him into his pajamas and then into bed. Chris wanted a book read to him. He only made it to the second page before his son was out.</p>
<p>He grabbed a chair from the office and set up in the hallway to stand vigil. He knew nightmares would be likely in an event like this and wanted to be prepared to comfort either one of them. Grabbing his phone he checked his messages. He followed up with Bobby, Maddie and even Bosko. She had almost lost her captain, but heard about Buck and Chris, and wanted to check in.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Buck stirred awake, confused at first to where he was. Christopher? He sat up in a panic, before realizing he was in a house, in a bed. Not his place. Ok. He ran a hand over his face and hissed as he pulled at the scratches on his face. He was now aware that he was in Eddie’s bed. Memories of him sitting next to him and running his hand though his hair while he fell asleep. Did he feel a kiss on his eyebrow too? Maybe he dreamed that part. It was enough to bring a flush to his cheeks.</p>
<p>He could hear laughter in the kitchen. Eddie must be making breakfast for Christopher, who he could hear talking to his dad. </p>
<p>He pulled the covers off his legs and groaned as he moved his body. Every muscle ached. He glanced at the side table to check the time, but found a glass of water, two extra strength Tylenol, and a note. </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Take these. You had a mild fever last night. Will help with aches and pains too.”</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>~ Eddie ~</strong><br/></em>
</p>
<p>He downed them gratefully and drained the glass. He stretched his tight muscles before getting to his feet. Feeling more steady than he did last night he slowly made his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Bucky! Dad is making his famous pancakes!”</p>
<p>Eddie was placing pancakes onto a plate. He turned and smiled.</p>
<p>“Ahh, look who finally decided to join us! How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>He stretched and sat down next to Chris, ruffling his hair, which elicited a giggle.</p>
<p>“I feel pretty good. Sore. I slept like a rock.”</p>
<p>“Chris did too. I’m glad. You both needed it.”</p>
<p>Buck couldn’t help but notice that Eddie looked tired. The guilt setting in again. He knew Eddie and probably knew he stayed up all night to keep an eye on both of them.</p>
<p>“You guys eat up. I need to get ready for work. Maddie said she may drop by to keep you company for a little bit. Carla too.”</p>
<p>Eddie disappeared into the bedroom. The shower started up.</p>
<p>He was about to dig into his warm buttery pancakes when he saw Eddie’s phone on the table light up. A text from Bobby. A few more texts from Bobby. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the phone.</p>
<p>Bobby checking in like a concerned parent. He saw a few texts from Eddie to his sister that were early in the morning. Saying he had to calm Buck down a few times and he had spiked a mild fever. She helped him through the small crisis. Chris also had to be comforted a few times too.</p>
<p>Knowing that Eddie would hate him for this, he called Bobby.</p>
<p>“Eddie? Everything OK?”</p>
<p>“Hey Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Oh Buck! How are you feeling son?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing pretty good, sore in places I didn’t know existed. But I’ll be ok. I am actually asking for a small favor.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Can you make sure Eddie has light duty today? He was up all night making sure me and Chris were ok. Apparently he had to tend to a few nightmares. I’m sure he got very little sleep as a result. Don’t tell him it came from me.”</p>
<p>“I will do my best. Just rest up, OK? I’ll drop by later to bring you a homemade meal.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait. Give my love to the rest of the team.”</p>
<p>He hung up and made small talk with Chris until Eddie came back to the kitchen looking refreshed and packed for the day.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna head out. Don’t get into much trouble today. Order a pizza for lunch. I’ll be back late.”</p>
<p>“Bye Dad! Love you!”</p>
<p>Eddie just smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Chris’s head. He hesitated for a second before moving to Buck and pressing a kiss to his head and then moved down to press a kiss to his eyebrow. The one with the birthmark.</p>
<p>They made eye contact for a second, before he stood up quickly. He swore his cheeks were a bit pink. </p>
<p>He waved before heading out.</p>
<p>He stared at the closing door in shock and then glanced at Chris who was beaming brightly.</p>
<p>“What just happened?”</p>
<p>Chris just giggled in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck decided that he and Christopher had enough excitement for a decade and both agreed to order pizza and watch movies in the comfort of the home. Chris insisted on Finding Dory to see if they could hit their trauma head on. He didn’t say it in those words exactly, but he understood where he was going with it. He tried to divert and have them save it for later, but Chris wouldn’t back down. So they settled in with their pizza and popcorn and pressed play.</p>
<p>It was going well until they got the part where the dad found the turtle family and they started riding the current. He was tense throughout the whole movie, being under water felt suffocating as he could remember the wave crashing down on them and being churned like a washing machine. But he was more worried about Chris and kept an eye on him. He would react like any kid watching an animated movie. When it got to that part though, Chris sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He could sense the change immediately. He paused the movie.</p>
<p>“Chris? You OK?”</p>
<p>“Can we turn it off now? I feel sick.”</p>
<p>“Of course buddy. We got pretty far in the movie, didn’t we? I am so proud of you. High five!”</p>
<p>Chris grinned up at him and gave him his best high five.</p>
<p>He grabbed the lego box that was in the corner and set it in front of them. Chris perked up at that and started working on something. Buck sat with him and started to make something himself. After a few minutes Chris seemed to get a little irritated. He was about to ask him what was going on and if he could help, when Chris beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Hey Buck?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Chris?”</p>
<p>“Can I work on this alone for a little bit?”</p>
<p>He was a bit shocked at the request, maybe a little hurt too, as he knew Chris loved hanging out with him. But he could sense Chris’s nervousness and nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Of course, bud. I’ll be close by if you need me. OK?”</p>
<p>Chris nodded and added a quiet, “thanks,” before continuing his lego building.</p>
<p>He would ask Eddie about it when he got home. No need to worry him right now.</p>
<p>He got a few texts through the day, people checking in. His sister said she wouldn’t be able to drop by as she had to cover for someone. Carla said she would be dropping by soon to drop off food and to say hello, but she couldn’t stay. Eddie checked in a few times as well. He replied back that all was well. Eddie reminded him to check his bandages and check his temperature.</p>
<p>He made his way to the bathroom and took his temperature. Normal. He changed his bandage and grimaced at the deep cut that was revealed. He tried to remember when that happened, but couldn’t recall. He was so delirious with worry that anything after the firetruck was just a blur. He took a couple more Tylenol as well. His body ached, but not as bad as this morning.</p>
<p>He checked on Chris, who had turned on a mindless cartoon, but kept it on mute and was still playing with legos.</p>
<p>He decided to try for a quick shower. No. That was too much. He searched Eddie’s bathroom and found a loofa in a drawer. Now what? Sponge bath popped into his mind. Shrugging his shoulders, he stripped down, wet the loofa, lathered it in body soap that he found in the shower, and scrubbed his body, careful of his arm and other irritated areas. He even washed his hair that way. He rinsed off without much incident. </p>
<p>A knock at the door at 6 pm revealed Carla and her meal she promised to deliver. She gasped at the sight of Buck, when he opened the door.</p>
<p>“Oh my, Buckaroo! Baby. Can I give you a hug?”</p>
<p>“Carla, dear! Of course, you give the best.”</p>
<p>She just laughed and wrapped him a motherly hug before pulling back and touching the side of his face that had been scratched. She checked him over and tutted in response.</p>
<p>“You really got in the thick of it, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well. We got lucky. Can’t say the same for many others.”</p>
<p>She nodded and looked around.</p>
<p>“Where is my other baby?”</p>
<p>“Chris is in his bedroom coloring. He’s been a little off since this morning. I check in on him, but he wants his space.”</p>
<p>She set the food on the counter and walked towards the bedrooms. She sat next to Chris who cheered at her presence and welcomed a hug. He stood back and let them talk for a few minutes. She ruffled his hair and they walked back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Chris will be alright. He went through something traumatic, as did you. It will take some time. But if you help each other, I think everything will turn out ok. You did good Buck.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t feel like it, Carla. I lost him. I lost him and I thought…”</p>
<p>“Don’t go there, Buck. He is home. You are home. That’s enough.”</p>
<p>She patted his cheek, gave him instructions on how to heat up the food and was on her way.</p>
<p>He was able to get Chris to come out of his room and eat his dinner. They played a video game and then was able to put Chris down for bedtime without much fuss. He had been fading quickly.</p>
<p>Buck had cleaned up the play area and kitchen and was reading a book when Eddie strolled in at 10 p.m.</p>
<p>“Eddie! I thought you would be home in the morning.”</p>
<p>Eddie dropped his bag and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist, who in turn wrapped his around his shoulders. Eddie didn’t say anything, just staring into his eyes and they swayed in place for a minute. Eddie then leaned in a pressed his lips to his and all he could feel was warmth and comfort. He could stay like that forever. Eddie reluctantly pulled away.</p>
<p>“Wow, that was nice. What did I do to deserve that?”</p>
<p>“For you, just being you.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I found out that you requested my light duty today.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that. Umm…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that. I was ticked at first. I thought Bobby was punishing me for something, but he looked guilty and spilled the beans. I totally get it. I would have done the same. I have to pull an extra shift at some point to make up for it. But I did get a lot of work done and some rest too. How was your day? How is Chris?”</p>
<p>“He was good. We made the mistake of watching Finding Dory. We got through a good portion of it, until Chris wasn’t feeling good. He was quiet and wanted to be by himself the rest of the time. Watching tv or playing with his legos. I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>Eddie just squeezed his side.</p>
<p>“He will get like that sometimes. If he is overstimulated, he will need time to himself. It’s nothing you did. He is good at expressing what he needs.”</p>
<p>“He truly is a remarkable kid, Eddie.”</p>
<p>Eddie pulled him into another kiss.</p>
<p>“And you gave me more time with him. So thank you. Can I show you something?”</p>
<p>Buck nodded and Eddie pulled out a thumb drive from his jacket pocket and stuck it into his laptop.</p>
<p>“If this is too much, you can let me know. It’s drone footage at the pier.”</p>
<p>Buck gasped in alarm and turned away. Eddie leaned into his side.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. It doesn’t show anything bad. It’s just before the tsunami. A girl had a drone and you guys happened to make an appearance for a short time. She was kicked off the pier for using it shortly before everything happened. Can I play it?”</p>
<p>He nodded and Eddie pressed play.</p>
<p>The drone was hovering over the game area. The photo booth was just at the bottom of the screen. It showed Buck and Chris exiting the booth and getting their pictures, smiling at each other. He didn’t know where those pictures could be now. He gripped Eddie’s arm, who was also watching with bated breath. The video skipped ahead to the end of the pier and again, he and Chris were in the bottom corner. Chris standing on the bench. Buck sitting, facing away from the water, holding Chris’s shirt, so he wouldn’t fall. The large teddy bear sitting next them. Buck’s lips were moving and occasionally looking up at Chris for his reply. Buck was looking sad, until Chris turned and grabbed his chin. That was when the video stopped.</p>
<p>Eddie picked the spot again that showed Chris touching his chin, and paused it on that frame.</p>
<p>“Oh wow. Look at that. What were you guys talking about?” He glanced up and his eyes furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>“Oh Evan. Your crying! Baby, tell me.”</p>
<p>Buck angrily swiped away his tears. </p>
<p>“I was asking him about his hopes and dreams for the future. I was feeling sorry for myself for quitting and not knowing what my next steps were gonna be. I was being stupid. And your beautiful boy tells me, “<em>it’s gonna be ok, kid.</em>” Just like that.”</p>
<p>“He’s your beautiful boy now too, Evan.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me cry again, Eddie. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”</p>
<p>Eddie just chuckled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of Chris’s room. They watched him as he slept.</p>
<p>“He can be anything he wants to be. And you. Buck, you can be a firefighter again.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t. Blood thinners. Light Duty. Ring a bell?”</p>
<p>“Well. If you put it that way. Then I won’t tell you what I talked to Bobby about today.”</p>
<p>Eddie started walking to the bedroom. Buck followed, sputtering.</p>
<p>“What! What did you talk about?”</p>
<p>“That you can come back. You will do desk duty for a few months. No, keep listening to the whole thing. And with advice from doctors, we get you back in the field. All precautions will be heeded.”</p>
<p>“Really? Not benched forever?”</p>
<p>“Really. Buck, you’re emotional and I love that about you. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You quit because you thought you were being punished. Bobby has every right to be worried about you. We watched you almost die in his backyard. Blood thinners are a serious thing, especially in this line of work. We want to make sure you are safe. We will get there. I promise.”</p>
<p>Buck just slumped forward, suddenly tired. Eddie smiled and pulled him forward for a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“Bed?”</p>
<p>“Bed. Sleep. Yes, please.”</p>
<p>Eddie helped Buck into his oversized sweats again and they lay facing each other. Buck’s eyes drooping closed. He felt relaxed. Eddie tracing his face again with his fingers.</p>
<p>“That feels nice.”</p>
<p>Eddie just hummed in response.</p>
<p>“So, Finding Dory, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not our brightest of ideas.”</p>
<p>“And probably won’t be the last.” </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Just kidding. You do have a lot of great ideas. Especially when it comes to our son.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god, here come the water works again.”</p>
<p>They chuckled and just lay there, enjoying each others warmth.</p>
<p>“Can we get a dog? You know I saw a video of a kid who had CP, he was less mobile than Chris, and they got him a great dane, I think. He was his therapy dog and he was able to get around better.”</p>
<p>“Don’t push your luck, Ev.”</p>
<p>Eddie was just staring at him with adoration though. He’s seen it before when he starts spewing off random facts. He feels his face get warm.</p>
<p>“Maybe when he is a little older.”</p>
<p>“Really? Cool.”</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Can you believe it's only been a day since the tsunami? I keep thinking about..."</p>
<p>"Buck?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Go to sleep."</p>
<p>"Yeah. OK."</p>
<p>"I'll be here if anything happens."</p>
<p>"I love you, Eddie."</p>
<p>"Duerme bien, mi amor." <em>Sleep well, my love</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>